More Like Her Grandmother
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: Follow Aleu as she takes on a whole new journey or perhaps even two as she follows in the paw prints of her grandmother as a true wolf while she finds out where she belongs after tragedy strikes her pack. Aleu-X-Blackfell
1. A Illness And A Blessing

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Balto-X-Elf-Quest-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to B and EQ as well as the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, --place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

-place den -time morning 3;23am--

\--Aleu's pov--

It's been a year since i became the Alpha Female to Nava's pack and we've been living rather well in the last year, however recently humans have been moving closer to our territory then soon after many of my pack have become sick with some kind of illness, that makes their fur fall completely out before the infected wolf starts coughing up blood then dies a slow painful death having lost the will to live, after the illness's hold on them becomes to great to fight against any longer.

I look at my bare flank with worry not for myself but for my pack as i think to myself [well they be alright when i have gone to join the great lupus in the sky like the others have before me?] then i am ripped out of my thoughts by a howl from one out of the two pregnant female's and i rush out of my den towards the birthing den quickly.

As i near the den i push myself to move faster as the scent of humans reaches my nose but to my horror i am too late i find the last remaining four members of my pack laying dead the two males in front of the den and their pregnant mate's in the back of the den with their several moons to early litter of ten pups laying dead beside them.

I feel the last amount of my light brown fur fall off of me as my body begins to shake with rage and instead of coughing up blood before dieing slowly, i dig my paws into the ground as i fly towards the two humans who murdered the only pack members who were still alive, and i hear screams of pain and anger as i bite down hard into the back of the first humans neck sending him to the ground as i stand on his back while i clamp down my jaws snapping his neck in two in much the same way that the bull caribou's own neck snapped from my jaws on this morning's hunt.

The second human makes his presence known by trying to throw a spear at me only for him to hit the corpse of his friend when i fly towards him aiming for the kill once again determined to avenge my packpack and a snapping sound echoes though my territory making birds fly away in fear, all i want to do is fall apart fall to the ground in nothing but endless tears, but i can't and i know that i can't not now, not yet now, not until I take care of my pack's bodies so that their souls can make the journey to the great lupus past the great bear under the watchful eyes of the great raven and great owl that now begin to show themselves in the twilight sky as i head towards the den again.

I bury all fourteen bodies among the others of my pack on top of the large hill that is over looking the dens, and i see Nava's star dust form in the night sky at the beginning of the star ladder that leads to the great lupus as the 30 adults with ten of them carrying pups in their jaws appear in the night sky, they turn their star dust faces towards me waiting for me to join them, to lead them to though the ladder, but i can only let a single tear fall as i tilt my head towards the sky as i howl a apology.

" **I can't and i don't ever think i well be able to join you, because if i was able too i would have already joined you by now, but sometimes we don't get want we truly want so Nava please go ahead and lead them because i won't be able to make it".**

One more tear falls at the end of my howl as i think for the second time in my life [Where do i belong?] a crow from a familiar raven and i close my blue eyes as i say darkly "what is it you need from me **raven**?" i don't expect a answer and yet i get one as a female voice says calmly "only the journey home" i bitter laugh rips it's way though my throat as i say coldly "home? my pack is **dead!** buried beneath us on this hill and i refuse to return to a place filled with human's and dog's all of whom treat wolves like my pack and myself like trash and as for a home with my parents i can't return to them they wouldn't understand not now not uet and probably never will understand not after i just killed two of their humans that in which they've swore to protect, so leave me and let me die in peace Raven find another to play your games with".

I feel a wet nose on my back making turn around quickly with my fangs bared in a warning to back off and i see not a black raven but a white female wolf with red-brown eyes that are locked on my blue as the female says knowing yet proudly "Aleu you have become the type of alpha that i wish your father had become instead of him becoming a lead sled dog like Ace your grandfather, and the words that you said were that of a wolf not that of a wolf-dog or a dog so tell me granddaughter are you wolf enough to live?" i think about her question for a few seconds before i nod my head slowly and my grandmother's eyes glow a gold color as she touches her nose to my own.

And a flash of white light blinds me slightly then after it fades away i see my grandmother smiling proudly at me as she says calmly "Aleu go take a look at yourself" i do as i am asked and i head towards my den to the back where there is a small stream of water flowing through it and i gasp at what i see when i look into the water because I see a female wolf the same size as my grandmother with blue eyes pure white fur with the only color being her black tipped white ears and black tipped white tail, i jump away from the image in shock as i hear my grandmother say "three years ago back when your father decided to save those human pups Ace blessed him with ability to run as fast as he once did in life, and now with your decision to never become a dog and seek out a human to call your master for the rest of your life instead choosing to live and die as a wolf and seeing as the illness that claimed most of your pack one that almost claimed you as well take ever last piece of your light brown pelt i gave you another pelt in it's place as well as the blood of full blooded wolf while still letting you keep the blue eyes that you gained from your mother's side of the family this is my gift to you and now you know what you must do right?" i nod my head slowly as i walk out of my den and i howl a goodbye to my pack and grandmother as i begin to make my way towards my new journey.

As i hear my spirit guide's words ring clear in my head along with Nava's own words to me [Have faith and make the journey, The only thing we can truly know is that everything well change] as i use my new full wolf body to had farther away from my territory and even farther away from the place of my birth where my parents still live along with most of my siblings, and here I am yet again determined to find where i belong this time armed with the knowledge of what i am and who i am now clear to me.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3


	2. Crescent

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Balto-X-Elf-Quest-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to B and EQ as well as the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, --place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place unknown -time 9;41pm--

\--Aleu's pov--

I am about to settle down for the night when the heart stopping scream of a pup rings out in the forest my paws carry me faster than i can think as i abandon not only my need for rest but everything else leaving behind a powerful instinct to save the pup that takes control of me entirely.

The pup is the strangest I've set eyes upon in my life she is very young but i can not tell how young she has long wild black hair, fear filled blue eyes wearing deer skin clothes with a little bit of wolf far but it's her long pointed ears that tell me she isn't a human well that and the fact a ancient old human with the the longest white beard wearing a simple cloth to cover the place between his legs as he is about to kill the she-pup with a knife only for me to slash me deeply in my chest but i don't care about the pain i only care about the fact that my grandmother in her raven form cuts the ropes holding down the she-pup with her razor sharp talons and the she-pup quickly runs into the safety of the forest.

But not before she looks at me with grateful and determined eyes as she howls so much like a wolf that i can understand her as she says "wolf friend I'll be back to help you" i shake my head at the vow of the young innocent she-pup as i dodge the old humans attack by jumping in to the air to the level of his chest only for me to land in a position that only a alpha is able as i stand with my paws wide my tail straight up right fully bristled and my fangs bared in a warning as i now guard the path to the forest that the she-pup took determined to not let the old human or his tribe follow and kill her.

I end up with my injuries after a hour or so of fighting off the humans and as i fall to the ground having lost all my energy i feel myself hold up by a larger furred body as the sound growls, howls and a male voice says in human angery "don't Touch the she-wolf you vile cub stealing humans if you thought that things between the our tribe's were bad enough before your cag-mag crazy" the old human laughs insanely as i feel myself beinging carried away into the forest as i pass out from lack of energy and blood loss.

It's around high sun when i wake up in a den that is used for healing the sick or injured i feel something curled into my left side and i see the she-pup that i save earlier sleeping beside me out of instinct i nuzzle the pups head before i lay my head in my paws deciding to rest a little while more a male chuckle sounds from the den entrance, so i open one of my eyes to see who it is and i see a large pure black male wolf who has the aura of a alpha male around him and i notice that he is missing a eye with only a scar left behind then the male walks towards me only to stop when my hackles raise in a warning to stay away gehe gives me a knowing look as he says softly "it's alright i have no intention of harming you or Crescent who seems to have taken a liking to you, i simply came to check on you after all what kind of alpha male would i be if i didn't care about the health of the mysterious alpha female who saved one of the packs she-pups even if the part of the pack she belongs to is a bit strange, my name is BlackFell and Crescent here has taken to calling you FirstSnow around the others of her kind but i want to know your name" i consider not answering or even giving him my name.

However i know that it would be seen as a insult to my fellow alpha as i say calmly "Aleu my name is Aleu i was the alpha female of the pack of Nava near the sea caves before--" i can't finish that sentence as a oily tear goes down my right cheek and i flinch slightly at the feeling of BlackFell nuzzling my left cheek-upper neck as he says calmly "it's alright you don't have to say anything and your welcome to join the pack of wolfriders when you are healed if you so choose too but until then rest Aleu" i do as BlackFell asks of me and i feel him lay down beside me pressing gently against my right side and i instinctively rest my head in his paws much like he rests his head upon my own as i fall back asleep wondering why i am acting like this with a male who i just met I'll ask grandmother later.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	3. Love And Loss

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Balto-X-Elf-Quest-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to B and EQ as well as the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 ** **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination****

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, -place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 ** **on with the story****

-one mouth later-

-place outside the den -time 11;11pm-

-Aleu's pov-

I watch with a scowl on my face as my Grandmother falls off the branch she was perched on in her raven form falling to ground laughing her head off to the point of tears my ear go back and against my skull as i say "was i right am i still sick?" this only makes her laugh even more then after a few minutes Grandmother as calmed down enough as she fly's on to my back as she says "Great Lupus no! pup you aren't still sick" i tilt my head to side as i look at her while i say curiously "then what's wrong with me?" she gives another chuckle as she says "nothing dear your in love with BlackFell" i do the most logical thing i can think of i faint on the spot and grandmother lets a caw of shocked flying above me to avoid ending up on the ground with me.

-Aniu's pov-

I shake my head at Aleu's reaction but it is still one that i can understand after i did the same thing when i realized that i was first in love with my mate Ace during life, and i grin as a idea to get the love birds to tell one another their not so hidden love for the other and i put it into action as i fly off to search for BlackFell, i find the large black furred alpha male at the elves holt sitting in front of his elf friend BearClaw who lower's the new born elfling for BlackFell to see i see him smirk slightly before nuzzling the elfling like one would their own pup and this gains him happily and joyous reactions from the elf part of the pack who say among themselves about the same thing i was thinking to myself at seeing the scene before my eyes.

I fly down from my current branch onto BlackFell's back as i say "i told Aleu something that made her faint she is outside the den you should go wake her up before someone else does it for you" he takes off towards the den ignoring the calls of the elves as i return to the branch that over looks the den as a male crow and i watch the scene before us unfold.

BlackFell gently pushes on Aleu's cheek with his nose thus waking her wake she slowly opens her blue eyes which widen when she see's who woke her up and Aleu gains a red blush at how close they are currently as BlackFell gets a little closer as he says "what did the raven tell you that made you faint?" Aleu sighs slightly before she says "she pointed out the fact that i am not sick like i had thought but the reason for my strange feelings as of late are due to my being in love with you-!" her face turns completely red at accidently telling him the truth, BlackFell gains a light blush as well as a smug smirk as he leans even closer to Aleu while he says "oh that's good because now you wont stop me from doing this" before she can ask what BlackFell kiss's her and Aleu close's her eyes while she returns the kiss.

Both the crow and i fly away from the couple as the crow says knowingly "Aniu were you playing matchmaker again?" i roll my eyes as i say "no i simply gave those two a little push and what do you mean again hmm Ace?' Ace fly's faster in a attempt to escape from me but i chase after my silly mate as we laugh happily in the winter sky above the elves forest.

-time skip 3 years later-36 years in elf time 36 months in human time-

-Aleu's pov-

BearClaw and his mate Joyleaf are greeted at the entrance to the cave of souls by the ten pups of my pack as the rest of the pack the great lupus watch over them but i see Nava once again turn his stardust face towards me where i now sit on the graveyard hill in my old territory with BlackFell beside me and BearClaw's body buried in front of us along with Joyleaf's skull the only thing we could find of her remains after the events of last night that change everyone's lives for better or worse i do not know yet, all i know is we must go so with my newest journey in mind i shake my head silently telling Nava once again that i can not take his place as leader i wont be able to climb the star ladder ever nor well BlackFell i can feel it in my bones.

Nava nods his head in sorrowful understanding and in the far distance i can hear Cutter and the pack of wolfriders give a farewell howl to all of those who lost their lives last night BlackFell and i raise our voices to join the howl one last time, before we follow my grandmother's wolf form across the ice bridge knowing that nether of us well cross it again after this night.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	4. Wolf

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Balto-X-Elf-Quest-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to B and EQ as well as the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 ** **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination****

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, -place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

-place Unknown -time morning 3;23am-

-Aleu's pov-

A gentle push on my side wakes me as i open my eyes to see BlackFell looking at me worried as he says softly "Aleu wake up you were having another nightmare although i cant tell which one it was this time the only thing you said was no, do you wish to talk about beloved?" i shake my head slowly as i stand up on shaky legs still weak from my dream before i nuzzle BlackFell lovingly while i say "well you get tonight's dinner i think I'm going to go see my father and mother, if i don't return from town by twilight come find me" he nods once before nuzzling me in return and i leave the den.

The boat is empty with sign of my father a female voice says "if your looking for Balto he is in town with his owner look for a bush plane that's where you'll find him" from above me and i see a female goose land on the roof i nod my head in thanks as i head towards town choosing to use the path's that aren't used as much not wanting to seen by any humans if i can help it.

From the darkish path i am hidden in i see my father on top of a strange bird as he teases the man sitting in the bird with his tail and i notice that my father has a black collar on with a silver wing hanging from it my ears press against my skull as he scents the air before turning my way and he begins to head towards me ignoring the calls of the man, my father looks at me curiously as he says "are you alright miss you seem afraid" and i am afraid for a very good reason my father's owner followed him standing beside my father as he says softly as not to make me afraid "hey there girl you a friend of Balto's?" my father's owner makes the wrong move he try's to pet me forcing every single instinct in my body is screaming at me to run as my nightmares flash in my eyes and run i do as i jump onto the rooftop beside me before taking off towards the den in blind fear.

I hear them following me into the forest as i keep running towards the one who i know wont let my nightmares become reality and at seeing my blind panic he has only one choice to force me to calm down and he rolls me violently ending with me on my back and him pinning me to the ground as he bares his fangs at me while he says sharply "Beloved snap out it!" i try to escape to blinded by my panic and my father shows up just in time to see my throat between sharp fangs as the wolf he doesn't know says harshly "I wont let it happen now snap out of it Aleu!" at the sound of my name i snap out of my panicked state and BlackFell releases my throat before letting me up.

I bury my muzzle in BlackFell's chest breathing in his scent reminding myself that he isn't dead tears go down my cheeks and BlackFell says nothing only growls softly as he holds me close in a wolf's hug, after a little we pull away as BlackFell says teasingly yet grimly "to bad Cutter isn't here he would able to send the human beside your father away" however before i can say anything i see my father pull his owner by the sleeve towards town before pushing gently on the back of his legs and to both our surprise his owner pets my father's head as he says softly "alright boy I'll go ahead of you see you at home Balto" before leaving the forest.

The look he gives me is the same one he gave me before i ran away all those years ago after learning the truth as my father says "my baby you look like so-" he trails off not knowing how to put it to me and i roll my blue eyes as i say "so much like a wolf papa? time changes all things its one of the only things we can ever really know" my father tilts his head to side as he says "so how is Nava doing you would've had to go though his territory to get here and is the rest of your pack hunting -" i stand up as i look at BlackFell while say evenly "i well be back i cant -" BlackFell cuts my words off as he nuzzles my cheek gently before pushing me towards the deeper forest with a knowing look in his golden eye and i run towards the deeper forest leaving my father alone with BlackFell as tears fly right out of my eyes as i run.

-Balto's pov-

I watch confused as the large black furred wolf male pushes Aleu towards the deeper part of the forest and after she leaves i look at the male as i say confused "was it something i sad -" the male smirks at the fact that i don't know his name even as he says seriously "BlackFell and yes Balto it was however all i well say on the matter is look to the stars not with the eyes of a dog but of those of a wolf and only then well you see why your innocent question hurt Aleu so much" when i am about to ask BlackFell what he means a familiar howl sounds chilling me to the bones as i start running towards the howl with BlackFell not far behind me as i say "that's Dusty something must be wrong if she is calling for help" when we arrive at the den she chose to have her and Kodi's first litter in i see a large black bear trying to get to Dusty and the unconscious Kodi laying in front of her but the most shocking thing about this scene in front me is Aleu standing in front of the den entrance while in a position i remember my mother taking when she was alive the stance of a alpha female.

BlackFell rushes past me towards the bear as he growls out sharply "FirstSnow are you ready?' Aleu eyes flash dangerously as she says darkly "that's a Loc Na Mhuice {a stupid question} and you know it I'm always ready" in perfect sync with one another both of them leap towards the bear Aleu going for the throat while BlackFell goes for the back of the neck then after two minutes a snap and a chocking sounds are heard making the birds fly away in fear as the bear falls to the ground.

Kodi and Dusty walk towards me where i am sitting by the den as we BlackFell and Aleu lower themselves to the ground looking into the dying brown eyes of the black bear and they stay there even after the last light of life leaves its eyes when we rise they begin to howl not a howl of victory but one of respect, Dusty asks Kodi what they were doing but he shakes his head not knowing so they both look to me for answers but i still silent only remembering very little about Lochinvyrr the howl ends and Aleu walks towards Dusty carefully who is backing away from Kodi and myself as Aleu advances towards her while BlackFell stays where he is.

And its then that i notice two things Aleu is herding her back into the den and Dusty's water has broken however when Kodi goes towards the den BlackFell's harsh voice stops my son in his tracks as he says coldly "you set one paw in that birthing den and I'll break your legs before you can even reach your mate, only females and the alpha pair are allowed in the birthing den while the others are to guard the pregnant females who are giving birth this includes their mates" sounds of pain can be heard from Dusty along with Aleu's growls-words of encouragement.

I look at BlackFell as i say "how many times has Aleu done this?" he thinks for a few seconds before he says "lets see two almost three times before we met and then ten -" Aleu cuts him as she walks out of the den giving Kodi a nod to go inside as she looks at me while saying "you forgot about the double births four mouths ago making the number twelve now including this time, in all 15 times I've done my duty as alpha female need i say more beloved?" BlackFell shakes his head and i cant help but feel shocked at the number of times Aleu has helped females give birth and i watch as she takes some bear meat inside the den only for Kodi to say angery "what's wrong with you Dusty isn't a wolf she's a husky why are you trying to make my mate a savage like you wolf".

Aleu calmly sets the meat down beside Dusty who is glaring at my idiot son before Aleu comes to stand beside and i watch unmoving as BlackFell drags Kodi out of the birthing den by his scruff before throwing him in front of us as Aleu glares at her brother when he looks at her while she takes a single step towards him as she begins to sing.

You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know  
You don't know

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The raven and the crow are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high will the sycamore grow  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are dog or wolf  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind...

She doesn't wait for Kodi to get up or to say anything Aleu just nuzzles me like she did when she left with Nava's pack to lead them BlackFell and i nod to one another in respect as i watch as the alpha pair leaves more then likely for their temporary den.

-Aniu's pov-

From my branch in the pine tree i watch as Balto turns his almost golden eyed gaze towards the still downed Kodi and even with a collar of man around his neck i have never seen my son look so much like a wolf as he does in this moment brown eyes almost gold in rage his tail straight up and fully bristled, fangs bared dangerously ears forward as he takes a step forward with a deadly glare pinning his pup still as Balto says coldly "pup you have clue who you just called a savage do you, not only did she help birth your pups she also saved Dusty and you both from the bear and you pay your sister Aleu back with cruel words, you've become no better then the dogs of this town" Balto walks away saying a good few wolf curses that i did not teach to him and that leads me to believe that his grandfather was the to teach my son those old curses.

I follow him into town to Jenna's house to the shed and i watch with the same horrified look that my son has on his face as he barely opens the door to see his Jenna mating willing with steel calling out the husky's name saying words of love, and this sends my son beyond the edge as he burst's into the room making the two husky's try to separate only for the knot to keep them together painfully and all Jenna can do is watch terrified as Balto begins to look more and more like a wolf by the second as he bares his fangs in pure rage while his golden eyes show nothing but hate for the two husky's still struggling in front of him.

As Balto says poisonously " **I Deny You,** **I Deny You,** I Deny You!" Balto runs towards his owner's home with tears going down his cheeks and i feel sick that my pup had to use something that is very rarely ever used, he had to use those curse words but they are also something we never say to our pups, because those words when said three times to a unfaithful mate were made to break the bond between mates when one is reviled to be unfaithful to the faithful mate, and that's just what Balto did he break their bond by pure instinct those words are past done though blood they can not be taught.

When i arrive at my son's owner's house i see Duke take Balto's collar off as he says sadly "are you sure this is what you want boy?" my son nods heads slowly before looking out the window towards the west forest where a pack of wolves live, before he turns to look at Duke with tear filled golden eyes who sighs before hugging his friend close as he says "alright Boy if you need to leave i understand but promise me we well fly in my bush plane together once a month, because even if you become a wolf your still my wolf-dog, my best friend and my Balto and you always have a home here with me one that well always be waiting for you until something happens to one of us, I'm sorry you need to leave i love boy be careful be happy and live long Balto" Balto nuzzles Duck lovingly before leaving towards the west forest and Duke puts my son's collar on top of the fire place as he looks at the star filled sky as a howl echoes though the cold night making Duke smile weakly as a tear goes down his cheek while he says softly "goodbye to you too Balto" as a tear goes down his cheek and fly towards the west forest wondering what i well find when i get there.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song Colors Of The Wind all rights to the song go to there're original owner's.**

I don't own the song I just made it fit into the story better, oh and so please don't sue me original owner's, I only change the song a little and already did the disclaimer, plus I love your work :3


	5. Pack

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Balto-X-Elf-Quest-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to B and EQ as well as the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, -place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

-place Forest -time morning known-

-Balto's pov-

I am so blinded by my tears i don't notice it until i run right into a slightly smaller furred body and i hear a familiar yelp of surprise as we land in a pile on the ground when i am able to see clearly i find myself staring into the tear filled blue eyes of a pure black wolf-dog female and i tilt my head to the side curiously as i say "Blue what happened why are you crying where are Toboe and the others" Blue's eyes shine with hope, anger, hate, betrayal and more tears as she buries her muzzle in my chest while she says "Hige betrayed me i found him mating with a fox and Tsume and Kiba didn't believe me as for Toboe he is playing nearby i couldn't leave such a kind pup to be raised by those three traitors, now why are you crying Balto?" after i tell her of my former mate's betrayal Blue looks pissed as she says dangerously "if i ever see that bitch ill rip her fucking throat out with my fangs how dare she betray my Balto" we both blush bright red at the fact Blue just unknowingly claimed me as her's.

And i smirk slightly as old feelings for the female in front of me make themselves known once again while i nuzzle her cheek in a loving manner then to my surprise Blue returns my advance by kissing me and this is the site a one mouth old pup named Toboe walks into he blushes as he says "sorry mom i didn't know you were getting me a real dad I'll be going now bye" the pup quickly makes his escape back into forest both Blue and i chuckle at his antics as things begin to heat up between us which ends two hours later with us mated to one another.

A gentle smile makes its way to my lips as i watch Blue and Toboe sleeping soundly pressed together and against my side as i watch over my new mate and our adopted son while i think to myself [i now i wont be betrayed again not by you Blue I'm glad we found each other again] before i join them in sleep.

i lead Blue and Toboe towards Aleu's den hoping to join her pack when we get there i see Aleu sleeping with BlackFell watching over her worried as she looks to be having a nightmare as she says in her sleep "I'm all alone again" BlackFell wakes her up after she says these words then when she opens her blue eyes he says gently "no human well ever take me away from you Aleu i cant promise that i wont die but no human well ever kill me" they nuzzle lovingly before turning their gazes towards the three of us as Aleu says "i take it some fucked up shit must have happened for you three to want to join my pack right papa?" i nod my head before Blue and i tell them what happened their reactions are different the what i thought why would be i didn't think they would start cursing in old wolf to the point that Blue has to cover Toboe's ears.

Once the two pissed off alpha's calm down they happily welcome the three of us into their pack then Blue and Aleu go hunting while BlackFell and i talk as we keep our eyes on Toboe to make sure he doesn't get into to much trouble "my daughter lost her pack to humans didn't she BlackFell i saw Nava and those of Aleu's pack outside the cave of souls last night when i made the choice to be a wolf for the remainder of my life" he nods his head as he says "yes humans killed her pack and she almost died from the same illness that claimed so many of her pack but as you can see Aleu lived though it, tell me Balto if your former mate shows up here what well you do" i look my alpha male as i say grimly "pretend she doesn't exist however if she goes after Toboe or Blue then i wont hold back i well aim for that bitch's throat" BlackFell nods his head accepting my answer.

The others are sleeping in the den as i look at the star ladder and the entrance to the cave of souls hoping to see my parents some where but i don't see any sign of them so i stand up intending to join the others only for a male chuckle to step me in my tracks as i see a dark brown husky male with gold eyes standing beside my mother Aniu he says amused "you wont find your mother or me up there son you and Aleu are too troublesome to leave alone on your own" i roll my golden eyes as i grin happily at seeing both my parents and i sit between them like i did as a pup as we watch the sun rise making the stars fade from view as they disappear i feel them both nuzzle me as i fall asleep while i hear my mother say "my son i am so proud of you and i know i well only get even more proud with you in the future now sleep pup the job of a Bata is not an easy one" a small smile on both of their faces is the last thing i see of my parents as i fall asleep happy to a pack to call my own.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	6. Beyond

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Balto-X-Elf-Quest-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to B and EQ as well as the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, -place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

-place den -time 12:23pm-

-Balto's pov-

Its been a month since the night i decided to live as a wolf in my daughters pack Dusty and her three pups have joined the pack having said she was tired of hearing Kodi rant about her becoming a wolf due to her refusal to return to town, the oldest pup is a gray male with green eyes called Storm, the middle pup is a honey-white female with amber eyes called Swift and the youngest pup is a red-black male with blue eyes called Axel and i watch with Blue as Toboe, Storm, Axel and Swift all play together while the others are checking the boarders of our territory.

I jump in front of the four pups as i bare my fangs dangerously at Steele, Jenna, Kodi and his sled team as they walk towards the pups and me i hear Blue howl telling the others that their are intruders near the den, i back the pups into the den with Blue as i stand at the entrance looking every bit the Bata male i now am to the point that Kodi's sled team runs back to town with their tails between their legs.

Steele is about to attack me when BlackFell pins him to the ground as he snarls dangerously at the husky while Aleu pins Jenna and Dusty does the same to Kodi with her new mate Tsume standing nearby as BlackFell says coldly "so you three think you can come into my territory and threaten my Bata's as well as the pups of my pack, tell me why your here mutts" it is Jenna who speaks as she says "we are here to get my son's pups back from that bitch who take them away from him-" Aleu shuts her up nicely by putting her paw on her throat while Dusty bares her fangs at Kodi as she says pissed off "you lost all claim on my pups the day you called me a savage i deny you, i deny you, i deny you! now leave before i let my mate kill you" as if to back up Dusty's claim Tsume begins growling dangerously as he walks closer to the two of them.

The three husky's run towards town as Kodi says "this isn't over you bitch i well get my pups back just you wait!" the pups run to their parents as Tsume nuzzles Dusty while he says "if that dammed mutt touches any of our pups i am going to break his fucking legs and leave him for the ravens" all the adults laugh at our newest member's words glad that he did believe Blue enough to come ask her for forgiveness unlike his former alpha male Kiba who died along with Blue's former mate Hige by BlackFell's and Aleu's fangs alter the two males tried to hurt Toboe when he called them liars.

-Aleu's pov-

Its early dawn and i leave the den to clear my mind of the event from four days ago with the three husky's i end up at the small river near the den the sound of movement to my left makes me turn my head towards the source and not to my surprise i see my father walking up to me before he sits beside me as he says "cant sleep ether Aleu" i shake my head as i look at myself covered in scars from fighting for my pack in the water of the river while i say "it is hard to sleep when i get the feeling the dogs of the town well be lead here by those three tomorrow at dawn their are to many for six adults to fight off while keeping four pups safe our pride as wolves wont do us any good if we are dead, i plan to tell BlackFell i think it would be best for the whole pack to leave before tomorrow least we all die fighting a one sided battle" i hear my mate chuckle from behind us as he says "no need i know already i got worried when nether of you returned to the den so i came to find and that plan i overheard of yours beloved may just save our lives their are to many dogs in the humans town to fight and win against it is the mark of a great alpha to chose one's battles wisely and this is one of those times, come on you two lets go tell the others the news we leave before night fall" both papa and i nod our heads as the three of us head back to the den.

BlackFell and i are at the head of the pack with the four adults behind us each carrying a pup in their jaws as we all follow after grandmother's wolf form as she leads us across a much different ice bridge then the one i know this one is made of pure ice and is a good height above the water we run for days without stopping until we reach a territory that smells very faintly of wolves but to faint to any living here anymore and grandmother looks at us as she says warmly "welcome to the beyond the land of my great great grandparents there should be a den nearby for all of you to rest in after such a long journey" she disappears as we go into the den and for the first time i days the whole pack falls asleep without having to worry about being attacked.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	7. Home

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Balto-X-Elf-Quest-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to B and EQ as well as the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, -place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

-place unknown -time 5:17pm-

-Aleu's pov-

I watch my pack which has grown to 30 plus wolves strong from new wolves ether joining the pack or pups being born in the last two years i lay beside BlackFell on the over hanging rock that over looks our den i see my papa and Blue laugh at my little brother Toboe as he is tackled into the small river by his and Swift's first litter of five pups, i see the hunting party of six wolves lead by Dusty and Tsume while the whole party drags a bear in for dinner BlackFell and i eat after the twelve pups then i leave the others to the raven form of y grandmother.

Who lands on the beginning of the ice bridge before turning her wolf form while she says "at you ready to make your final journey?" i take a step back surprising her as i say gently "there is no need for another because i have finally found where i belong and my home is here in the beyond with my pack, tell Nava i won't be able to make the journey up the star adder to the cave of souls my place is here" she nods her head before flying away with my grandfather Ace towards the great lupus that is just now beginning to show in the darkening sky as i lead back to my pack.

And i am greeted by twelve pups tackling me to the ground as their parents and the other adults laugh happily at the site of their alpha female defeated by pups but i cant help to laugh as well my blue eyes shining brightly as i enjoy the feeling of my whole pack around me and i find that i wouldn't like to be any where else but right here with my family in our territory safe, sound, healthy and happy, BlackFell ends up as the pups newest target as they chase him around making me smile gently at the site.

While i think to myself [He'll be a great father to our pups] as i feel a few kicks in my stomach a slash of water takes me out of my thoughts as i roll with laughter at the site of my mate soaking wet with pups hanging off him by their jaws oh yes its so good to be home.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


End file.
